


What You Thought You Knew

by rainingmiikncookies29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But WHO?, Choking, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren can’t control himself, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, and watch my failure at humor, hi, minimal plot, smut with plot, sub!Reader, threats of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingmiikncookies29/pseuds/rainingmiikncookies29
Summary: A week from graduating from the academy, you were elated to be with your sister agian; a major for the First Order. You had thought you knew what she did up there, thought you knew her. But  discovering her relationship with Kylo Ren, reviled oh, how you were so so wrong.Please follow me on tumblr:rainingmiikfiction. Thanks!





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing for my others!!! Well, this is my last one. After I finish the others and this I will not be writing anymore, so I want this to be something I enjoy doing. 
> 
> Please Enjoy~
> 
> Okay, chapter done. I had to rewrite the end.
> 
> Edit: I’m so full of sheit, I’ll probably start another one in the near future. Ha.

Lunch was the usual crap they gave you. A smelly metal tray that was slightly warped due to all the washing and slamming the “food” over it day in and day out. You didn’t even have a name for it, the globe of tan, brown and orange was just enough to keep everyone alive, the bare minimum. 

“I want to hook up with her before we graduate.”

Looking up, you watched the squinty face of your peer gazing over to the other side of the mess hall with wide open eyes. Knen or ‘QN’ as he was going to be called, was older than your by two months. Hardly any difference but he held it over your head, always teasing you or placing bet he knew you’d never win. He was tall and good looking with a shit personality to boot. Beautiful short brown hair and equally attractive blue eyes, you had made the mistake of having a year long crush on him. 

What a waste of time that was. There wasn’t a girl in your class that didn’t sleep with him, nor a teacher either. Not that you got any. No, you were still “innocent” to it all. Sure, you’ve kissed a boy once or twice in the closet after a game of spin the bottle but never could go any further—honestly you, wanted to have that experience with someone commited heart and soul. 

Sucking your lips between your teeth in disgust, you secretly looked over to where Knen was pointing. 

Oh, that bitch. You couldn’t even help the eye roll you gave watching her laugh dramaticly with her ‘friends’. Wearing a skirt much to little for her, and a top leaving nothing to the imagination, she tipped her head back and swallowed the drink she had as if this was a commercial. He name wasn’t worth mentioning either, she was cruel, selfish and a sore loser.

“As if. My sister is way better.” You said a little louder than you meant to. 

Knen and his friend you didn’t know looked at you. There faces changing from lustful to a judgmental sneer. 

“That’s right, your always bragging about your wonderful _sister_.” Knen teased.

Your eyes narrowed, and you took a sip of water that you got with lunch. You sister was wonderful, talented and beautiful. She a major for the First Order, and interacted with General Hux daily. You were so proud and honored to be in her footsteps, so you took every chance you had to let it be known.

“She is.”

Knen and his friend laughed. Wiggling their eyebrows at something unsaid. “Alright, well. Let’s place a bet? Everyone is coming today anyway. Let’s see if you can put your money were your mouth is.”

This. You snorted, laughing to yourself deeply. Oh, he was going to eat his shit. Finally a bet you could win hands down.

“Alright. It’s a bet.” You licked the palms of your hands, a long strand of saliva hanging from the edge and held them out, self-confidence practically coming off you in waves.

Knen looked out your outstretched moist palm and shuddered. His lips were turned down into the ugliest frown you ever seen. “Not a chance in hell im touching that...Gross.” The unknown friend mirrored his repulsive attitude with a nod.

“Fine.” You quipped, accompanied by a huge grin forming on your face. 

“Everyone!!! They are here!!!”

You, Knen and his friend turned to the new loud voice. Another student you didn’t know stood in the entrance way of the Mess Hall, sweaty and red-faced. 

Already?! As per usual for the academy, General Hux, Commander Ren and all the appropriate company would come and visit before the graduation ceremony; to give their morale speech and honors. It was just about a week away for your class and everyone was filled with jitters, you being no exception. 

Third ranking for the entire academy, you were the best computer hacker/ programmer in your whole class. You couldnt wait until the General said your name and handed you your certificate, starting your new life with the First Order. You had dreamed of the day when you’d stand next to your sister wearing the same uniform, doing what she and your deceased parents would have wanted. 

Still, you were anxious and a bit afraid. These were no ordinary people coming to visit, General Hux and Commander Ren has their reputation. You had seen the damage done to the resistance camps, what happened to spy’s within the Order and Thinking about it made your throat tight with dread. You could never unsee the warm glow of the lightsaber Commander Ren used to strike down the enemy, as he stood there coated in their blood...

“I’m going to try and see!!” Knen was the first to launch out of his seat and run down the halls of the academy.

“H-Hey! Wait for me!” You called out to him, emptying your tray down the trash, half stumbling over yourself. 

The halls of the academy were packed with students. Much too small for the amount of people, Some were younger than you, some unfortunately older. They all stood by the windows of the Flight Hutch bay, cupping their hands to get a better look at who was exiting. 

“Move!”

You shoved at Knen to make room for yourself and instantly your eyes blew up.

Regal, Pose and Imposing, there stood The General, Commander Ren and your sister. They all were listing to the president of the academy say something you couldn’t possibly hear.

General Hux looked exactly as he had in the holovids. Red hair, black and clean uniform, with his hands behind his back. He radiated authority, and you found yourself straining to watch his eyes move from place to place. Next to him was Commander Ren, you didn’t want to dwell too much on him. His mask hide his face, so you only figures he couldn’t be human or was horribly disfigured as Darth Vader; your greatest role model, had been. The Commander was huge, tall terrifying. He wore all black and had his shawl over his helmet. You jolted as his mask turned upwards to the viewing platform were the students gathered. It was no secret that he was a force user, you’d seen it in class, but there was a rumor he could read your mind as well. No amount of curiosity could make you want and test it though.

Then...there she was, your sister Nysha. She was like a mom to your after your parents died in a resistance battle. Nysha worked Everday, for years to put food in your belly, and protected you from harm. You couldn’t imagine your life without her, she was all you had left. Nysha wore a long black overcoat that hide the most of her neck. Her pants bugged out near the hips but otherwise hugged her curves. She had always been in shape and confident with her body. Not to note the D-sized cups that homed under her clothing. Nysha had a darker complexion, like cocoa, olives and the rays of the sun had met on her skin. It was clear and soft to the touch. Her face was so tantalizing, you couldn’t believe she was your sister sometimes. Midnight dark eyes that held so much mystery behind them, you wanted to stare at them all day. 

“Oh, shit.” Knen voice was a whisper behind you, like he hadn’t believed his own eyes.

“Told you, punk.”

A smirk held high on your face as you turned to sneer at Knen. The three of them were starting to make their way to the elevator, and you wanted to be the first student your sister said hello to.

“S...so—hey wait!! I’ll give you all of my special rations! Plus! 50 credits if you put a good word in for me and my boy here!” 

So desperate, so pitiful. You shook your head, as you and multiple other clustered around the elevator. The area was stuffy and hot with different voices in a even smaller area. The elevator was black and silver much like the hall was, save for the three small buttons and a I.D. card scanner. A ding ran though your ears as the party ascended from the bottom. 

“Move, you shits!! Make room for them.” Somebody said.

The pleading voice was ignored as the students pushed and pulled you from one side to another. You felt like a ant, your patience wearing thin. 

“GET THE HELL OFF ME!” With your hands spread out, you screamed and backed into the sliver doors. 

Then...it opened.

Everyone stood as if time froze. Their eyes moved from you to the body’s that were within. The hairs on the back of your neck flushed in deep embarrassment and slowly, so slowly you turned around. 

The President was beside himself, with his eyes so wide, they looked like balloons. Next to him was your sister, neural in expression but you knew, she was just as surprised. Then there was General Hux and Commander Ren. The General looked bored, and a bit uncomfortable but no angry to your relief. Commander Ren looked like, Commander Ren.

“Oh! My bad! Give them some room~” you said forcing yourself to smile and happily march to the side to welcome them. 

Three long seconds, the longest three seconds of your life that everyone just stood there and swallowed to themselves. You were standing behind Knen, with a grip skin tight on his sleeve. 

“R-R-R-Right this w-way, sirs and ma’am.” Academy President voice was high-pitched and uneven. You had never seen him so nervous and shaken.

Nysha keep her eyes toward but for half a second she regarded you. 

Oh, you were in for it now.

* * *

You knew you shouldn’t be doing this. You were officially cucking yourself, but that was if your ‘little adventure’ would be discovered. Behind the wall of your classroom, you ducked down under and crawled to the other end. Your excitement to see your sister could no longer be withheld. You wanted to tell her about your tests, field trips, missions and maybe those boys you dry kissed. You just wanted to be with her again, curfew be damned.

Watching your back, you slide behind the door and swiftly jogged over to the door that released to the outside. This academy wasn’t the biggest you’d seen. It only housed the dorms, 5 open classrooms and two mess halls. So to sneak around was very easy for you. 

When the doors opened with you student I.D. card, the wind was blowing fierce. The loose hairs ontop your head untangled themselves and you stopped a shudder. Outside was a nice temperature, around 70 degrees, however the breeze made it feel colder. 

Beside the exit was the hanger for mobile vehicles and different repair items. You ducked down, covering your face and scurried over. Clear again, you cheesed a full smile. Behind the Garage was the area the three would be staying, the V.I.P dorms. ‘Lucky Dorms’ everyone called it. 

Readying to bolt over you looked over your shoulder again, licked your lips and hiked up. 

“You spoiled brat!!” 

Once agian you froze half standing, your butt raised high in the air. That voice...

“You spoiled little brat. I thought I taught you better. Sneaking out after curfew...you deserved to be punished!”

A flower bloomed inside your chest, your heartbeat skyrocketing. Standing with her hands around her hips, your sister was scowling. Wearing the clothes she had on previously, her dark brown hair was tied into a low ponytail. Her face was mostly in the shadow but you could see she was straining to keep a mean expression.

“N-Nysha!” You whispered yelled and ran into her, she running as well. She held you with a big bear hug and laughed swinging you around like a child. Nysha had always been strong, another thing you admired about her. 

“You-!” Nysha put you down and held you with her hands, looking over you up and down.

“Your not a kiddo anymore, kiddo.” 

You laughed at looked up at her. She was a good few inches taller than you, but otherwise the same size.

“No, your a Computer technician now. The best Computer Telecommunications Technician.” 

Falling into her again, you closed your eyes taking in her natural scent and listening to her sweet angelic voice. 

“I knew you’d be here. You like a tookie, always following me around—“

“I missed you.” You interrupted her, your eyes beginning to water at the edges. 

“I missed you as well, Y/N”  
——  
You and your sister sat at the edge of a rock as waves crashed the beach. It was orange and purple out, you felt lighter than ever.

Sharing a pop-sickle, you smacked loudly around it to bugged her. She was always sensitive to sounds and textures, you always loved to tease her.

“Gross. That’s Gross. Now I’m definitely going to rat you out tomorrow.” She held her pointer fingers in her ears, humming the tune she used to make you sleep as a baby. 

“Okay, I’m fine with incelled with you.” 

She dropped her hands and sighed dramatically. 

“Kiddo...I can’t believe it’s your graduation already!”

“I know! All that work, all that—“ you stopped short as you remembered today’s earlier evens, and cringed inwardly. You face screwed into a frown, your sister tilted her hand in question. 

“Earlier...I can explain—“

“A brat, is a brat, is a brat.” She finished the pop-sickle and stretched. You rose your eyebrows and shook your head.

“I’m not mad, none of us are—well maybe the President—but it just all the excitement. You are all brats anyway.” 

You perked up, straightening your back out and smiled. It was getting very late, and she had to get back. 

“Your...not mad?”

“No, you couldn’t help it, and that’s okay.” Nysha checked her wrist watch and looked up to the sky. Her face reflected the purplish hues of the clouds and you looked in wonder. 

“It’s been about two hours, Kiddo. Head back. Tomorrow a busy day, for all of us.” 

You and Nysha stood, dusting the sand off your clothes and looked at the horizon. It reminded you of your parents, how they took you to the beach for your birthday. You all searched for clams and had them in boiled soup for dinner. Those where times so precious to you, you missed them so much.

“See You tomorrow.”

You have Nysha another deep hug before you headed back to the dorms.

* * *

_“Ugh.”_

_You turned and twisted in your sleep. Sweat was above your brow and you frowned._

_“Ugh!”_

_Nysha was there, on her knees choking on something you couldn’t see. Her eyes were wide but unafraid, she faced the attacker head on._

_“Kill me. Do it! Kill me!”_

_“No. NO!” You ran at her and the shadow with all your might, still they only moved further and further away the more you struggled._

_“Then die.”_

_Her eyes rolled the back of her head and she slumped over, unmoving, without life. She was dead. ___

__“No! Nooo! Nysha!”_ _

You jerked yourself up and swatted the air. Your roommates gathered around you and regarded each other in bewilderment. 

“W-what?”

The one to your furthest left piped up. “You had a nightmare. You were screaming. We...didn’t know what to do so we called a medic.”

Stripping from your pajamas you ran to put on your uniform. The calls of your roommates falling on deaf ears. Your mind was racing with the memories of your parents, how they died after you had a nightmare. At the meek age of 5 years old, your entire life had turned upside down. 

Down the halls you sprinted by the cleaning crew, a few of your teacher and peers. Them all giving you glares and calling for you. 

Outside was clear and the sky was blue with yellow highlights. If this had been any other day, you’d love to be out but you ran with anxiety and panting.

Passing the Vehicle Bay you glanced over and stopped dead in your path. Standing on your tippytoes you looked at the form of Nysha and the Commander through the tiny glass window.

Nysha expression was one you had never seen before, she looked a bit uncomfortable and tense with her hands in tight balls. For the entirety of your life, she had always looked so confident and strong, but now... You shook your head and leaned in close to listen.

“...my fault, I’ll take the punishment.” 

Her voice seemed to be lower than usual, her eyes dark with something you didn’t know.

“You’ll take the punishment? How kind of you.” 

The robotic baratone of Commander Ren shook you to your core, your hands tightened around the window anxiously. Before, on the holovids, everyone knew how he sounded but in real life it was more menacing that ever.

“...but that’s not what you want.”

Slowly, Nysha turned her head to the ground and frowned deeper. Still with her hands in a fist, she got down on one knee and then the other. Your mouth dropped instantly, Nysha never submitted to anyone, and never showed weakness. You couldn’t believe your eyes, just what did the Commander have on her?

“Hmm. General Hux would be so disappointed.”

The Commander rose his hand over her hand suddenly and your legs moved before the thought processed in your mind. This was it, your dream happening in real time.

“No! It’s my fault!”

“Y/N.” Nysha looked over at you with shock, she was shaking, and within her eyes you saw the embers of her anger.

“Ill take the punishment!”

“No! She’s...just a student. A brat.”

She pushed you away from her and head her head down. The clench in her jaw so tigh you saw her veins pull. 

“It was me. Please, I beg you.” You bowed down to his feet and the tears that hid themselves dripped down your face. You couldn’t live without her, you die for her if thats what it took.

“You’ll take her punishment?”

The Commander sounded as if he was surprised and questionable at your statement. You balled your fist and nodded your hand. You had to, you couldn’t be a burden for her any longer.

“Yes”

“No-“ Nysha then looked forward and snapped her eyes shut, falling behind herself. You choked a sob when you looked over. Her body was bent over the ground, her head hitting the floor with a loud thunk. Shaking in fear, you pulled her torso up, checking for her heartbeat. 

It was there and you sighed in relief, holding her body against your chest. 

“If your going to take the punishment, then follow me.” The Commander said to you.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn just what Nysha really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this story will not be long, and honestly pretty filithy. 
> 
> H/C- hair color  
> E/C- eye color  
> B/S- body shape. 
> 
> Reader is not descriptive on purpose, may even genderless but has a 😺 and 🍉s.
> 
> Nysha P.O.V will be here and there but the story will be through your eyes mostly.

You looked at the Commander with hesitation.

“W-What happens to her? She needs a medic.” You wipes your tears on the sleeve of your shirt and glanced at Nysha. She looked asleep, still so beautiful, and you were mad. Mad, that you had did this to her—the elevator and now. You were nothing but a burden to her and you hated yourself for that.

“She will receive proper medical attention. I suggest you follow me before I change my mind.”

Squeezing her shoulders, you held her down softly. The ground of the Bay wasn’t exactly pillows but it was better than outside. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Standing to your full height you still didn’t nearly reach to the Commanders, He towered over you with a good foot and couple inches. You held you uniform in a bunch as you followed him. You didn’t even know if he really saw you or were you just some body with a head? 

Commander Ren walked fast, as wherever he went people bowed their head and shiftted their eyes. Everyone was afraid of him, this you knew but to be right (not directly, actually a few steps behind) behind him, you got how much trouble you really were in.

You both passed the Bay and into the Lucky Dorms. They were what you had always thought of; silver, black, clean and very empty. The main hall was just a sofa and a few chairs, all black and standard. Two bedroom were on the sides, them all closed with the ‘do not disturb’ sign. You narrowed your eyes at that.

“Here.” 

Snapping you out of your inner ‘exploration’ you looked up, then down to the hand and what it pointed to. What you saw certainly wasnt expected. Huge and next to the wall was a bed to the right, clean with black sheets. A night table, a few nice chairs, coffee table, desk and a unlit fireplace. Your eyes bugged out, why had the Commander took you to a...bedroom for...punishment?

“Get inside. I see what’s in your mind, and it’s repulsive.”

Well that answer two questions. He could read minds and he found the idea of sleeping with you repulsive. Great. 

You stepped inside and looked around more, freezing on what you saw sitting in the nightstand. In a small wooden frame was an old picture of you, your parents and your sister as children. 

You felt like you been punched in the gut, the emotions that flooded you. You looked so happy, it was your 3rd birthday and you all went to the beach. You mom held you, you held a clam, your dad held, your sister and she held a bucket full of sand. Everyone had a huge smile on their face, with dirty clothes and messy hair. Was this the punishment? To remember the best days of your life and have them ripped from you again? Is this the power of the ‘force?’, or was this the power of Kylo Ren?

“Your sister. Her. She’s your _sister_ ” 

You hiccuped and nodded. The tears dropping onto the frame and you sank deeper into your sadness.

“Come here.”

Your hands shook the frame, and you returned it to spot regretfully. This was Nyshas room, had she carried this with her everywhere? 

As you got closer to the Commander you smelled his scent. It was like wood or rain, and you abruptly felt a picking though your mind. Like a ice pick in the back of your eye. You screamed holding your head, doubling over.

“You..” he grabbed you jaw in a crushing grip. The tips of his fingers digging into your cheek and teeth.

“Your not blood sisters.”

His tone was one of curiosity and something else. You didn’t want to know. thrashing under his hold, your tears and snot coating his leather gloves. It wasn’t suppose to be a secret that Nysha and you didn’t share blood. It hadn’t mattered when your parents where still alive and it doesn’t now. Had he expected you to go hysterical and deny that fact? No, Nysha became your sister the second you and her met. There is nothing to deny in that.

“Shame. Your so weak and so different that her. Perhaps that’s the error of her ways.”

He threw you down like a sack of potatoes, and just stared at you though that dark chrome mask. You felt violated, inwards and outwards. He had mulled around your mind and now we was (probably) judging your appearance. Not that you were ugly, your H/C and E/C were something you liked about yourself. Your B/S was just right for you.

“Your punishment will come when the time is right. For now return to your dorms. Do not let me or the General see you agian.

You tried to turn your head but it was frozen with something unseen. Withstrained you started to panic, your throat was closing in on itself and you couldn’t  
breathe. 

“Are you willing to suffer for her as well?”

The question was _inside_ your head. Like he manipulated the thoughts you had, and it rang thoughout your skull. You had thought you were afraid of the Commander before, now he could talk to you from within?! Your world was spinning, turning black around the edges and you looked up to him one last time before he waved his hand. You went numb, passing out

* * *

Nysha regarded you with melancholy within her.

Your small body was hunched over a chair and you couldn’t hid the way you stared at her neck. It had a purple-greenish ring around it, and she winced every time she swallowed or turned her head.

She knew you were going to worry so she covered her neck with the long wavy strands of hair and smile at you. Without a doubt, you felt guilty about what happened. Always blaming yourself for her mistakes. She had been a fool to play around with you while Commander Ren was around. She crumpled the sheets between her hands, forcing herself to hold face. 

“Nysha...w-what’s your relationship with the Commander? I-I mean...” you didn’t finish, it was hard to bring up the memory of her being so weak.

“What do you mean, kiddo? He’s my Commanding Officer. Please don’t worry about what happened. I took care of it.”

As if that was possible. You frowned at her clearly unconvinced. Did she think you were that dense? You had blacked out, and woke up in your dorm room, but still recalled everything.

“You should get ready for the practice ceremony. I have to leave the medbay soon anyway.” Nysha regared the room. Small, with whites and grays the Medical Bay was nothing like on the Command Shuttle. It only had one bed (the one she occupied) a side table with different medical utensils, a tall closet and one standing mirror. 

She didn’t know what happened to you after she was knocked out by the Commander. Awakening in the medical bay with a I.V drip and a Doctor taking her vitals. 

“Okay...but we have to talk after it.” You were reluctant to leave but she was right. The practice ceremony was in three hours and you could not miss it. One thing that was required to graduate.

“I’ll be there as well. And Ill try and make some time to talk.” Nysha squeezed you hand as you stood up and walked towards the exit. Looking behind once more, she smiled at you and anxiety tingled in your spine. 

Once the door shut completely with a silent click, Nysha smile melted off her face. Her entire expression changing into one of unamusment. She got off the medical bed and looked over herself at the mirror. 

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants with funny looking patterns on it. Her hair was down, hiding the sides of her face. Her neck was a circle of bruises. 

and Nysha couldn’t care less. 

The Commander had wanted this for a while she guessed, hissing as the tips of her fingers ghosted around the ring of colors. At least that distracted him from you, which ate at her a bit. You were a brat, spoiled and disobedient! If you hadn’t ran in, and tried to act like a hero, the Commander would have never known. Known that you and her were sisters. 

Nysha bit her lip and flinched as a light reflected off the mirror right into her eye. A flash of chrome hovered behind her.

“Usually, people let themselves be known when they enter a room.” She narrowed her eyes but didn’t turn around.

“The General was so surprised to hear about your sister, Major.”

This caught her attention. That tattletale bastard! Nysha swivled on her feet and faced the Commander. He was still taller than her but Atleast reached his shoulders.

“I will take the probation. Is that all?”

Commander Ren stayed completely still but the sound of his gloves being pulled into a fist rang though the small room. He was more than angry, Nysha knew that.

“No, it isn’t—“ Nyshas whole body jerked as the Commander fitted his hands around her neck, physically this time. He squeezed at it, the edges of her vision disappearing and blurring.

“No, I’d rather put my hands around you little sisters neck and watch the life drain from her eyes—“ he tighten his hold and Nysha choked a cough.

“Then do the same to you. Hear your spine break under me.”

She didn’t have the energy left to fight him, a part of herself was accepting this; maybe she should just give up?

Nysha closed her eyes and waited for body to fall unconscious once again. But it never happened, the Commander released her and gave her a backsides slap.

Coughing and holding her chest, each breathe burned as she gluped down air.

“She makes you weak. Your not worth killing like this.”

She stared at the floor, his boots planted next to her pinky finger. It was true: you were her one weakness.

* * *

You were very nervous. Not because you stood fifth in line with your graduation gown on, at practice. No, you sister was standing beside the General with her face stern, and held the up most professional behavior. 

How could she?! You were on the edge of a mental breakdown, and she dared to lie to you. Chewing the insides of your cheek you moved up one, waiting to shake the hand of General Hux and receive a dummy diploma. Her relationship with the Commander wasn’t just employee and employer, you were going to put in your detective hat. 

“...And Knen will officially be stormtrooper QN-4628, ranking 15th in the Order. I present him with this—“ 

The General stood over Knen as he looked over him, passing the paper. You practically had his voice memorized by this point. The handbook, assignment, First Order propaganda was all him. If you never heard it again, it’d be too soon. 

“Thank you sir! I will plead my loyalty to the First Order, General Hux and to Commander Ren. May my life be taken otherwise!”

Knen stood at attention and saluted to a non-exsistant crowd. Below the stage was a huge gather hall that the official ceremony was going to take place. On either sides of you were the red and black flags and the First Order symbol right in the middle. 

“May the First Order be one” General Hux and Knen bowed again and stepped to the side for you. 

“ Student Y/N. A scholar for our academy. Top of class B-182, she had exceeded any expectations. As the top Computer telecommunications Programmer, we assigned her to be a officer. Please accept your duty.”

You approached the General and looked into his blue eyes. They felt cold as they focused,m. They reminded you of the times you were out in the cold with Nysha as a child. 

“Thank you General Hux. I pledge my loyalty to the First Order, General Hux and Commander. May my life be taken otherwise.” You repeated, the words sounding like a robot said them. How many times did you rehearse these lines?

Taking a bow, your eyes flashed over to Nysha, she looked at you as well but held no emotions. Two sides of the same coin, A skill she gained on the job it seemed.

You didn’t have anything to say to her.

* * *

Backstage you slammed your locker closed in annoyance. A part of you hated the anger you felt toward her, but the other was enraged. What other secrets did she have? Why couldn’t she just tell you?! Did she not trust you? Did you mean nothing to her anymore? All these questions clouded your mind and you got more angrier. What made her change, or was this always her?

“Y/N, I’m so proud! You looked—“ 

Nyshas voice spilled your anger over, you frowned at her with a fist clenched, nails digging crescents into your palms.

“Now! Tell me! Please, d-does he hit you?” 

Your tone broke at the end. It wasn’t too farfeached to see the Commander smack your sister around like a ragdoll. He had done it to others, had killed a technician for talking back to him. Nysha was never one to hold her tongue, this time it could very well be her death.

“W-What?! Of course not! I wish h- wait, are you yelling at me?!”

Nysha laughed, so dry your anger was turning into intimidation. You were deflating fast.

“I may be your sister, but I’m still your Major, Y/N. This is a warning. Mind your own business, it’s best for the both of us.” 

You opened your mouth to protest but she walked up, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

“Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hurt you?! Nysha could barley hurt a fly! The suspicion you had was stabbing inside your heart. She was in trouble and you couldn’t do anything. 

“A heartwarming family reunion, I see.”

Nysha and you turned towards the Commander who stood in the doorway. His head was almost touching the top, his body taking the entire width.

“—remember what we discussed. I will not ask you this agian.”

Nysha pushed pass the Commander with a look that did nothing but scare you.

* * *

She still wasn’t talking to you. It was already after the graduation, you and all the students were gathering in the auditorium. QN uniform was like yours, black and red but had the symbols for upcoming stormtroopers. You wore a small patch on the breast of of gown, a circle with four different colored wings on each side. The symbol for those in programming. 

“Hey, did you tell your sister about me? That I could go all night?” Knen nudged your arm, raising and lowering his eyebrows. 

“W-What? Oh, uh.” 

You weren’t paying attention, though the crowd your eyes watched to see any sign of your sister. She had been on stage then poof-disappeared. 

“What do you mean, uh? Come on! I have you my rations!”

Your eyes were scanning the area, and when you passed again you saw the top of her hat, it was unlike the others. When she first became Major, she put a pin from your parents on the side. It was the last item to remember them by.

“Sorry! I’ll tell her! I’ll see you tonight!”

QN called you but you were already gone. Pass the lockers, you turned the door into a huge conference room.

At the end of the table, however was not Nysha. Reading or what assumed was reading a article was Commander Ren. His mask didn’t move as he talked to you.

“Oh, good I was going to request your attendance away. Come here.”

Your hands tingled and you started to sweat. This was going to be it, you needed to find out what was going on anyway. Slowly you moved one foot after the other to him.

“She should be here any minute.”

“W-“

The door opened to Nysha. She closed it behind her and walked over before she saw you and frown.

“What is she doing here? You said it was just me and you!”

Nysha pointed at the door. A hunt for you to leave but you didn’t, you stayed rooted to the floor. Bottling your tension, you became bold.

“I won’t! I want you to tell me what you do. What you’ve done! W-with the Commander...”

Commander Ren put down the paper and a strange sound came from his voicecoder. Like a short cough or snort.

“Yes, tell her Major. What _I_ do to you? Or rather what _you_ do to me?>

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. You only got more confident in yourself. 

“I don’t have time for this.”

Nysha turned to leave but the Commander gripped her for arms. He yanked her back and squeezed till she winced.

“Tell her! Tell her, How much of a **whore **you are!”****

********

Something snapped within you, your body swayed and felt like lead. 

********

“Or should I just show her?” 

********

Commander Ren released her to grip your neck and slam it into the table. Your mind opened like a book, you saw body’s and heard voices that weren’t there. You screamed, your brain was splitting. 

********

_Nysha took off her clothes and watched him swallow. She was the best, and he wanted the best._

********

_“How shall I please you, master?”_

********

_He looked at her wet and glistening mound , trying to hold himself back but it was getting tighter in his pants. The patience her once had leaving him._

********

_“Get on all fours, girl.”_

********

_Nysha smiled and turned around, her arousal dripping between her tights, she licked her lips in seduction._

********

_“Fuck me, my lord.”_

********

_That was the final straw, he moaned like a beast and smothered her breasts with his hands. Kissing her shoulders and sucking her neck. He pulled back and scratched the tattoo on her back. Branches with lotus leaves, and a hanging peach-the mark of a prostitute._

********

When your vision came back to own, you were drooling. You felt the hands of the Commander in your neck and shivered uncontrollably. 

********

You wanted more. 

********

Closing your eyes, you bit your lips and focused on it. It hurt, and you felt a dark twisting in your stomach. Would he choke you? Releasing a moan on accident, you hoped they didn’t hear. What was wrong with you? 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t look for much plot, I’m just here for the smut.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language and there will still be errors 🤭


End file.
